


I need a lot of attention

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come play, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen ve la foto del bacon y duda si ese es Misha o no. Se lo pregunta a Misha, pero éste no parece muy por la labor en responderle, al menos no de momento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a lot of attention

 

credit: ?

 

 

**Título:** I need a lot of attention

**Autora:** Taolee

**Sin betear.** Perdonadme los fallos. Esto lo he escrito en un día y a toda prisa.

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro.

[El fic está basado en esta ](http://i1010.photobucket.com/albums/af222/Taolee_luna/misha%20collins%20fotos/tumblr_lzihvtpxfA1r18cixo1_r1_500.jpg) [foto](http://i1010.photobucket.com/albums/af222/Taolee_luna/misha%20collins%20fotos/tumblr_lzihvtpxfA1r18cixo1_r1_500.jpg)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Warnings:** licking, dirty talk, come play, blowjob, hand job.

**Resumen:** Jensen ve la foto del bacon y duda si ese es Misha o no. Se lo pregunta a Misha, pero éste no parece muy por la labor en responderle, al menos no de momento...

**Dedicatoria 1:** Hoy es el cumpleaños de una personita que conocemos muy bien. Sus pestañas y sus pecas son legendarias y su voz y sus andares nos vuelven locas. Jensen... ¡gracias por existir! Feliz cumpleaños, cusita  <3

**Dedicatoria 2:** Para Memolin, porque sus comentarios son sinceros, certeros, profesionales y especiales. Cuando salió esta foto de Misha, me pidió que le hiciera un fic. Cariño, no sé si esto era lo que tenías en mente, pero en cualquier caso espero que te guste.  <3<3<3

 

 

**I NEED A LOT OF ATTENTION**

 

 

 

 

 

Llevaba cuarenta minutos pedaleando en esa bicicleta del mal en el gimansio. Jared lo había abandonado un rato atrás para irse a hacer otros ejercicios, pero Jensen prefirió quedarse y quemar más calorías. Aburrido de ver los videos musicales de esa pantalla tan grande, alcanzó una revista y se puso a ojearla por encima mientras seguía sudando y pedaleando por igual. Al cabo de un rato se bajó de la bicicleta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo; en una revista local de Vacouver había una foto de Misha y su idea loca del Gishwhes. ¿Cómo diablos habían consentido sus seguidoras hacer semejantes pruebas? ¿Realmente había gente tan tarada en el mundo que se dejaba engatusar para vestirse de algodón de azúcar gigante o dejarse recubrir por entero de bacon? A la cuenta sí que las había, y todas eran seguidoras de Misha por lo que se veía. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que Misha había hecho un calendario con las mejores fotos.

Una a una, Jensen fue pasando la vista por las pocas fotos que había en la entrevista mientras negaba con la cabeza. Había echado a andar hacia los vestuarios mientras pasaba las hojas leyendo el artículo. ¿Cómo se podía estar tan loco? Aunque la verdad es que de Misha ya se lo esperaba todo.

Error.

Lo correcto hubiera sido “nunca sabrás hasta qué punto puede sorprenderte Misha Collins” porque la última foto del reportaje lo dejó muerto; Misha sentado en un sofá, con la peor pinta del mundo, insinuando cosas que normalmente no se deberían de insinuar en público. Y a su lado una chica con un tanga hecho de bacon. Un momento, ¿era una chica realmente? Porque esas manos no eran de mujer, ni esos brazos, ni las caderas... Incluso los pies le parecieron demasiado grandes para ser de una mujer. No había nada más que delatara lo que era; una pamela le tapaba el rostro y ese tanga podía ocultar cualquier cosa. Pero si se fiaba de las manos, eso no era una mujer. Entonces se fijó en Misha.

Segundo error.

Iba descalzo en la foto, con las piernas bastantes desplegadas y la bragueta del pantalón abierta. Una servilleta asomaba entre la cremallera y tenía algo metálico alrededor del cuello. ¿Qué diablos era? ¿Un cinturón? ¿Unos cascos? ¿Una cachimba? Luego se fijó en las gafas, y entonces ya no pudo evitarlo más; miró incómodo hacia ambos lados por si había alguien en el pasillo, y tras comprobar que estaba solo, se dio un meneo en la entrepierna, intentando ponerse bien el bulto que de pronto había crecido en sus pantalones.

Apenas se le veía la cara tras las gafas de sol, pero su expresión era de la lujuria más absoluta. Jensen lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Misha en el momento en que tomaron la foto. Cerró la revista y caminó hacia el vestuario, dispuesto a ducharse y a llamar a ese bastardo. Quería saber la verdad sobre esa foto y quería saberla ya.

 

Jensen no tuvo que ir muy lejos para averiguarlo; Al entrar en el vestuario, a mano derecha, estaba la sauna. Con la puerta de cristal y madera se podía ver quién estaba dentro. Jensen miró cuando pasaba y descubrió a Misha. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el banco superior y con la cabeza dejada de caer sobre la madera de éste. Parecía tener los ojos cerrados y por el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo, debía de llevar allí un buen rato.

Sin pensárselo, Jensen abrió la puerta y se coló dentro. Al oír ruido, Misha abrió los ojos y al descubrir que se trataba de Jensen, se relajó visiblemente. Y no era para menos; estaba sentado sobre una toalla blanca y no llevaba nada más puesto. De hecho, la postura era parecida a la de la foto, pero sin ropa; Misha estaba en la sauna como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Jensen no supo si la salivación que se produjo en su boca fue por el calor de la sauna o por la provocadora visión.

\- ¿No llevas demasiada ropa para estar aquí dentro? -Misha volvió a cerrar los ojos y aparentemente volvió a relajarse sobre la madera.

\- Sólo estaré un segundo -el suficiente para ponerse a sudar como un pollo-. Quiero que me digas si ese de la foto eres tú.

Misha abrió los ojos y vio que Jensen le tendía una revista. La cogió, miró la foto y sonrió.

\- ¿No es obvio? Llevo las gafas que me compré en Italia y la camisa que uso cuando voy de Castiel. Pensé que eras más atento, Ackles.

Jensen apretó los dientes, consciente del esfuerzo que hizo por contener lo que pensaba. Sabía que con Misha tenía que ir con cuidado.

\- El del sofá no, el de al lado.

Misha levantó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Eso es una mujer -respondió devolviéndole la revista.

Jensen la aceptó, pero no se fió de las palabras de Misha, de hecho, lo dijo demasiado atropelladamente y sin estar muy convencido. Eso no era normal en él.

\- ¿Una chica?

\- Si.

\- ¿Una amiga tuya?

\- Si -de nuevo la respuesta lacónica y seca.

\- Pues tu amiga parece tener más pelos en los huevos que tú y que yo juntos.

Misha frunció el ceño sin comprenderle. Jensen fue claro.

\- Eso no es una tía.

\- Ah, ¿no? -Misha parecía aburrido mirando la foto a lo lejos-. La verdad es que no me di cuenta de lo que era.

\- Claro, y yo soy el doble en las escenas de cama de Sofía Vergara.

\- Podrías.

\- Misha, no me trolees. Yo no soy ninguna de tus minions a las que puedes tomar el pelo y quedarte tan pancho.

\- No te estoy tomando el pelo -Misha cogió la revista de las manos de Jensen y la soltó a su lado-. Sólo te he dicho que no me di cuenta. Hicimos esa foto en cuestión de segundos. Vino la modelo, se puso a mi lado, hicieron un par de disparos y listos.

\- Eso es un tío, Misha.

Misha volvió a coger la revista y miró la foto con detenimiento.

\- ¿En qué te basas?

\- Pues por ejemplo las manos, o los brazos. Y las caderas. Las mujeres no son así -añadió-. Al menos las mujeres que han nacido sin nuez y sin próstata.

Misha no dijo nada y siguió mirando la foto como si nunca la hubiera visto. Jensen siguió defendiendo su postura.

\- Mira todo lo que quieras, Mish, pero es un tío. Es más -sonrió levantando las cejas en señal de victoria-, estoy casi cien por cien seguro de que eres tú.

Ahora fue Misha el que sonrió.

\- Obviamente se ta ha bajado el azúcar -le dijo, ésta vez soltando la revista algo más lejos-. No tienes más que mirar que es una mujer. Por favor... mira lo pequeño que es el tanga. ¿Estás insinuando que yo la tengo así de pequeña?

Jensen le miró la entrepierna.

Tercer error.

Misha había separado las piernas un poco más y se mostraba ante Jensen sin ningún tipo de pudor. No, desde luego en ese pequeño tanga de bacon no cabría lo que Misha tenía entre las piernas. Aún así Jensen no se dio por vencido.

\- La foto podría estar retocada, o podrías haberte echado la polla hacia atrás.

Misha levantó las cejas y le puso cara de poker.

\- ¿La polla hacia atrás? -se lamió los labios que el calor de allí dentro habían resecado-. No te entiendo, Jensen.

Jensen se estaba impacientando. De un tirón se arrancó la ropa y se quedó desnudo delante de él.

\- No me puedo creer que seas tan torpe -le dijo mientras se cogía el pene con una mano-. Mira, te la agarras así, la pasas por entre medio de los huevos y juntas las piernas. ¿Ves? Ahora parezco una tía.

\- No hacía falta que hicieras eso para que parecieras una tía, Ackles; tus labios te delatan allá donde vayas.

Jensen lo miró sin apenas pestañear. Misha se estaba burlando de él y lo sabía. Se agachó para recoger la ropa del suelo y ponérsela cuando el pie de Misha lo detuvo. Jensen volvió a recordar por qué pensaba que era él el de la foto.

\- Si quieres no me digas la verdad, Misha, pero tus pies en la foto te han delatado, y tus manos, y esa marca en el estómago -luego comenzó a recordar la foto de nuevo-. Además, te has tapado estrategitamente el pezón derecho, donde tienes ese lunar tan característico.

Misha levantó las cejas complacido.

\- No sabía que te conocías mi cuerpo de memoria, Ackles.

\- Conozco muchas cosas que ignoras.

\- ¿Sí? -Misha esbozó una sonrisa que bien podía haber sido usada por Mark Pellegrino para su papel de Lucifer. Le faltó que le brillara un diente para ser el malo del cuento-. ¿Qué cosas?

Jensen lo miró, pero no le contestó. Darle información a Misha era extremadamente peligroso, así que cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me digas quién es el del tanga de bacon?

Durante varios segundos hubo un desafío de miradas; Misha no necesitó hablar para decirle lo que quería que Jensen le hiciera y Jensen no necesitó a ningún intérprete para saber qué era lo que el otro le pedía. La cuestión ahora era ¿deseaba tanto Jensen esa información para pagar casi cualquier precio por obtenerla?

Moviendo el pie, arremolinó la ropa que se había quitado unos minutos atrás hasta ponerlas delante de él, y sin esperar más, se arrodilló entre las piernas de Misha. Lo agarró por detrás de las rodillas y haciéndose más espacio, agachó la cabeza entre ellas. Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules, Jensen se lamió los labios y acto seguido lamió todo lo largo que era, desde las pelotas hasta el glande. Lo hizo tan lentamente y con tanta dedicación, que para cuando hubo terminado, Misha ya estaba completamente empalmado y había doblado su tamaño y grosor.

Meditó si metérselo en la boca o no. La piel sudada y salada de Misha era el mejor afrodisíaco que conocía. Quería lamerle, lo deseaba, pero también sabía que si lo complacía en todo, jamás volvería a ganar en nada, y eso sí que no.

Tirando de él, Jensen se dejó de caer sobre el suelo y Misha acabó sentado sobre sus caderas. Guió la mano hacia la unión de los cuerpos y cogió con la mano la erección de ambos. Sin más comenzó a masajearles de arriba abajo.

Misha no le quitaba ojo. Respiraba por la boca y de cuando en cuando dejaba ver la punta de la lengua cuando se lamía los labios. Cuando la mano de Jensen apretó el agarre, él no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y ondular su cuerpo.

Jensen gimió. Quizás no estuviera dentro de Misha, pero ese bastardo se movía igual de provocativamente que si lo estuviera montando sin control y sin freno. Ese maldito hijo de puta parecía haber nacido para hacer eso, Ondulaba las caderas de tal manera de atrás hacia delante que le era imposible apartar la mirada de él.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello de Misha y atravesó en cuestión de segundos todo su pecho hasta llegar al abdomen. Allí se fundió entre su cuerpo y el de Jensen.

\- Córrete, Jensen.

Jensen se lamió los labios e hizo un gesto con ellos, como si le costara hablar o mantener la concentración para unir palabras con algo de sentido.

\- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? -le guiñó un ojo para demostrarle quién era él-. Porque puedo seguir mucho más, Misha. Lo sabes.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Ackles -Misha se levantó y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Jensen antes de seguir hablando-, que no es bueno alardear de las cosas que no son ciertas.

Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de responderle porque Misha ya se había agachado y se lo había introducido entero en la boca. Lo había agarrado de los testículos y tiraba de ellos mientras succionaba fuertemente. Jensen abrió las piernas y arqueó la espalda. Clavó los dedos en el suelo mientras jadeaba una letanía incomprensible casi sin aliento. Misha la mamaba como nadie y él estaba peligrosamente cerca.

\- _MishMishMsishMishMish_ -tuvo que parpadear para centrar la visión que se le había enturbiado-. _Joderportodoslossantossí_ -gruñó con la voz más ronca que antes-. _Siguechupándola._

Lo siguiente ya no tuvo sentido alguno. Jensen elevó la voz y tras ahogar un gemido, tensó todo su cuerpo para correrse entre los labios de Misha. Elevó la cabeza para observar cómo ese cabrón se la chupaba hasta dejarle sin aliento. Un espasmo de su cuerpo provocó que Misha soltara por un momento el agarre y se manchara los labios con ese líquido blanquecino y viscoso. Jensen no pudo contenerse y terminó corriéndose de esa manera, con la visión de esos labios manchados gracias a él, y la provocadora lengua de Misha lamiéndose para limpiarse.

\- Gosh, Misha -murmuró exhalando el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Cuando acabó, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo bien que se sentía. Misha había terminado con él de la mejor manera posible y ahora sólo quería quedarse allí tirado como un gato panza al sol hasta que esa sensación de confort terminase.

Lo que no había contado era con que Misha tenía otros planes para él; se levantó de entre sus piernas y se colocó al lado. Con una fuerza que pilló totalmente desprevenido a Jensen, tiró de su cadera hacia un lado para hacerle rodar y ponerle boca abajo sobre la ropa. Luego se colocó tras él y le obligó a levantar las caderas hasta tener su trasero a su merced, le agarró ambas nalgas y las separó para colocar su erección en medio. Se oprimió ayudado de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarse cada vez más rápido. El sudor no ayudaba a que se deslizara con facilidad, así que Misha escupió sobre el orificio de Jensen y con la punta del pene lo esparció por toda la hendidura sin llegar a penetrarle en ningún momento. Simplemente se limitó a deslizarse de esa manera, hasta que el orgasmo estalló en él.

Su pene se contrajo y tras un segundo, unas primeras gotas casi translúcidas cayeron sobre la cintura de Jensen y se fundieron con el calor de la piel. Las siguientes gotas fueron algo más lejos. Mientras Misha se corría completamente fuera de control, varias gotas blancas y aventureras osaron por llegar hasta la espalda de Jensen. Un reguero sin orden alguno le marcó la piel mientras Misha descargaba sobre él con varios golpes violentos y certeros.

Cuando acabó, soltó las manos y su pene ya menos erecto resbaló entre la hendidura de Jensen y colgó tras él. Sin parar a tomar algo de aire, Misha se ciñó sobre su espalda y tras agacharse, comenzó a lamer todo el reguero que su semen había dejado sobre ese cuerpo.

Jensen cerró los ojos cuando sintió esa lengua caliente y húmeda recorrerle prácticamente toda la espalda, desde el nacimiento de sus glúteos hasta casi sus omoplatos. Sabía que a Misha le gustaba su espalda, así que se dejó lamer hasta la última gota.

 

 

Misha terminó en apenas un minuto. Luego lo rodeó a gatas y se sentó. Jensen lo imitó, quedando ambos sentados sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, uno frente al otro. Jensen le sonrió, y tras pasarle una mano por la mejilla, se acercó hacia él y le besó en los labios. Misha sabía salado y picante, dulce y caliente. Era una combinación extraña que no sólo tenía que ver con estar saboreando su semen; es que Misha sabía así de bien. Siempre.

\- Y ahora -se alejó de él para poder mirarle sin necesidad de bizquear-, ¿me dirás si el de la foto eres tú por partida doble o no?

Misha hizo un amago de reír, pero al final se contuvo. Se levantó, recogió la ropa de Jensen del suelo y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Jensen se dejó ayudar aunque no le hiciera falta, expectante como estaba por las palabras de Misha.

\- ¿Sabes, Jensen? -le soltó la mano para abrir la puerta de la sauna. Un aire fresco y revitalizante les empezó a enfriar la piel-. Vas a necesitar varias sesiones más como estas para que te diga la verdad sobre esa foto.

Jensen frunció el ceño tras él.

\- ¿Varias?

\- Ahá -Misha se volvió antes de salir de la sauna-. Ya me conoces; necesito que me presten mucha atención.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
